


Rock Bottom

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Albinism, Angst, Bad Neighborhood, Blind Character, Blind Hinata, Bucket of angst, Bullying, Child Abuse, Child Favoritism, Child Neglect, Drugs, Eating Disorders, Everyone is in the same year of highschool, Fluff, Gangs, Gen, Homeless Teen, Homophobia, More tags to be added, Murder, Over Religious Parents, Overprotective Parents, Parties, Prom, Prom Planning, Religion in a bad light, Speech impediment, Stuttering, They’re in America, Underage Drinking, alternative universe, close friends, i was bored, macular degeneration, mute character, poor self image, what did I do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I guess another way to say it is, you’ve all hit rock bottom. Now there’s only one way to go,” the principal said, his bushy mustache jumping up and down with every word he said, “and that way is...” The principal urged them to continue.“To plan the prom so we don’t get expelled?” Tobio asked rhetorically, “Because it sounds like that’s what you’re saying.”“It really does,” Shouyou said smirking.“This is going to be a long school year,” The principal mumbled looking up at the ceiling.





	Rock Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this sucks I was bored

“You really want another cigarette? Can’t wait ‘till you get lung cancer from smoking a pack a day, Tobiuo Sushi.” Tobio ripped the cigarette out of his brother's hand scowling.

“Shut the fuck up _Neko_.” Neko laughed his deep and hearty laugh. His eyes twinkled with humor and his dimples appeared in full force.

“You got me there. Mom and dad must’ve thought they were being real funny.”

“Well, they weren’t. Now I have to deal with people calling me a fish.” Tobio crinkled his nose at the thought bringing the cigarette up to his mouth. Neko opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a loud and ear piercing shout,

“GET OFF OF ME!”

“Shit,” Neko muttered under his breath. He got off of the curb gracefully and pulled Tobio up.

“Wait, what are you doing?” Tobio asked.

“The person who screamed is obviously not from this part of town. I think they at least deserve a good chance before they’re robbed, killed or god knows what else.” There was another scream right after Neko was finished speaking. Neko ran full speed at the sound of the scream. Tobio dropped the cigarette on the ground, stepped on it and followed behind.

Soon enough, they found the person who was screaming. The first thing Tobio noticed was his obnoxiously bright hair. You could probably spot that kid from a mile away. And his skin was the palest Tobio has ever seen. His skin was almost just pure white. The kid was seated on the street, with a cane next to him. That was the second thing Tobio noticed. He had seen those canes before in movies, those sticks were for blind people. The kid's bag was open and all of the items were scattered in front of him. He was crying and sporting a mighty bruise on his cheek.

”Kid, are you okay?” Neko asked feigning sympathy. Or maybe he wasn't feigning it. Tobio could never tell with Neko.

”Yeah, I’m fine,” the kid said looking up, “they tried to rob me but then they saw you guys.” His eyes were a pale and dull blue. Almost immediately after he said that he let out a sob. Neko let out his hand, an offer to help him up, but the kid ignored Neko.

“He’s obviously blind you fucking idiot,” Tobio said still looking at the kids' eyes. He just couldn’t stop looking at the eyes. They were a color he had never seen before. The kid jumped at the sound of his voice. He probably didn’t know Tobio was there.

“I just met the kid, of course, I didn’t know that!” Neko rolled his eyes at Tobio, ”Do you need help getting up?”

”No thanks,” the kid said rubbing his teary eyes. He got up swiftly and Tobio just couldn't stop himself from saying,

”Wow, you’re so fucking short. Are you in middle school?” Neko snorted and the kid let out a gasp.

”I’m in high school!” He said puffing his cheeks out, ”Now give me my walking stick!” Neko picked up the cane.

”Here you go kid,” Neko said, handing the walking stick to him.

”Stop calling me that! My name is Shouyou Hinata,” Shouyou grabbed the stick and crinkled his nose, ”I’ll be on my way now.” Shouyou took a step forward but paused. ”I actually don’t know where I am,” he said blushing.

”No worries,” Neko said grinning widely, ”we’ll give you a ride home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please correct any mistakes I may have made and leave feedback :)


End file.
